


Cinnamon, strawberries and chocolates

by Alaska_Yekaterina



Series: Betray me now, betray me not. [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, Hate, Resentment, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Yekaterina/pseuds/Alaska_Yekaterina
Summary: Rosé made a mistake, she screwed up and she's certain that Mik knew what they're doing.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Gottmik/Rosé, Denali Foxx/Rosé, Gottmik/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: Betray me now, betray me not. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199600
Kudos: 22





	Cinnamon, strawberries and chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Betray me now, Betray me not, Rosé's point of view.

Rosé looked at them together, her heart feels like it's going to combust anytime soon Denali and Mik is laughing

_Her Mik-----_

_Her Denali----_

The way she thinks of them as hers to love gives her comfort, she loves them. She loves them both. And of course it was unfair of her. She was unfair.

She still is.

She's unfair for loving them both

_She loves Denali_

_And she loves Mik as well._

_Unfair, she is unfair._

She knows she has been unfair, but how can she not be. When she's in-love with theboth of them.

Olivia and Utica sat in the chairs, Olivia teased "Wow, you're whipped Rosé, you have been looking at her all night long."

She smiles and whispered "Yeah, her dimples are exquisite, isn't it."

Rosé remembered that Utica sat beside her, Utica looked at her and stiffened. Rose is positive that, Utica heard her but Utica didn't comment on and pressed further. though, she sat her quizzically looking at her Mik and Denali trying to analyze them .

Denali and Mik arrived with their orders, She took her Cinnamon Dolce Latte and give Denali her Hot cocoa, she frowned.

"You hate, Cinnamon in your hot chocolate, Nali. Why didn't you asked for strawberries?" As soon as she made that comment she felt everyone's eyes drawn on her

"You know her usual order? It took you years to remember mine." Mik commented jokingly, Rosé bit her lower lips not knowing what to do.

"Oh, uhm I think I might have mentioned it to her a couple of times when she slept in my house when she got locked out of yours and you were in Sweden, Mik." Denali uttered nervously. There was a looming silence in their table, nobody dared to talk.

_Cinnamon---_

_Chocolates---_

_Strawberries---_

_Unfairness---_

**How long will she be able to keep this up?**


End file.
